A Tiger's Contacts
by naithoewoka
Summary: All Minerva wanted to do was put on her contacts. Stinerva if you squint.


**Here's a somewhat funny fanfiction of Sabertooth I made :D **

**Sorry for any grammatical errors or typos. **

**Please review at the end!**

Minerva pocked her head out of her doorway, analyzing the hallways for any sign of movement. She narrowed her eyes and pushed up her small framed black glasses that were perched on her nose delicately. She took a tentative step out of her room but opened the door enough to dart back in if anyone came around the corner. It wasn't as if she was embarrassed or anything. Like hell the day would come where she was nervous for the first time.

She slowly walked out of the door and held her breath to make sure everyone was still asleep. The even breathing that echoed into the hallways were more than enough for her as the territory mage tip toed past the rooms of her guild mates. Orga's snores made her itch in irritation and he seemed to get louder with each ground shaking snore. Her eyebrow twitched as she controlled herself to not slam open the door and drown out him by stuffing a pillow in his face.

The raven haired woman gulped as she walked past Rufus door, feeling her senses heighten since Rufus would probably hear something and remember that wasn't something he heard every morning. She walked past it and sighed internally when she was greeted with the memory wizard's soft and mellow breathing. Her eyes were trained on the bathroom at the end of the hall the whole time.

Goddammit why hadn't she snatched up her contacts yesterday?! Oh right, she was too damn tired with the twin dragons' antics that she just passed out the minute she felt the soft cushion of her bedding. She worried her bottom lip as she also realized that her father demanded that she keep people from knowing she had such a weakness. It was true, she was blind as a bat without her damned glasses/contacts. Gods forbid that her guild mates found out about her poor eyesight.

The haven of safety was just ahead that she could just dart forward to lock herself inside and everything would be okay. Minerva smirked and walked faster, her long braid-less hair swaying as she almost made it to the bathroom. Her eyes widened as a flash of pink appeared in front of her out of no where, making her jump but stumble on her way down. "Kyaaaaaa!" she screamed as she tripped on the pink fuzz and fell onto the floor.

Frosch's eyes widened as she looked behind him to see Minerva splayed on the floor in only her pajamas. The small cat stood trembling as the female groaned softly, but made no move to get up. Tears began to well up in his eyes as she ran over the the fallen milady, "I am sorry!" Minerva's head flashed up and look directly as Frosch as he began to cry his eyes out. Her eyes widened as she sat up, panicking momentarily.

"Hush hush hush! It's fine! It's alright! Just stop crying dammit!" she stammered as he began to sob. The small cat looked up at the bespectacled beauty and cocked his head, "Milady?" She placed a finger on her lips and whispered venomously, "Listen, Frosch, let's play a game. It's a game where you don't tell anyone I wear glasses. Think you can beat me?" The cat sniffled softly and Minerva silently thanked the gods for that blessing.

Minerva stood up slowly as Frosch started to nodded quietly, walking over to the bathroom that she was so damn close to. She took a step back and froze when the door to slowly creaked open, "Hmmm? What's going on around her?" There in the door frame was a half asleep Sting that wore nothing but light blue towel. The woman's eyebrow twitched as she considered maybe knocking him out before he saw anything.

Sting lingered at his door for a few minutes and then glanced down her. His eyes widened as he took in her appearance in front of his doorway. Her glasses were perched on her nose as she glared up at him mercilessly. "G-G-G-Glass-" he stuttered before Minerva swiftly punched his throat. Not lethally but she would assume it hurt since the dragon slayer collapsed onto the floor trying to catch his breath.

"Tell. No. One," she growled out before she left him on the floor to sprint further into the bathroom. It was shining. Her bag of contacts was literally glistening as she locked the door swiftly. Her hands fumbled with the packaging as she basically tore it apart, dropping her glasses to the side of the sink. "Hey, miladyyy, why didn't you tell me you wore those?!" Sting's mocking voice whispered as he held his towel up.

The raven haired beauty growled and took one of her contacts out of the package. "Why are they so big?" he asked as she pulled her eyelid up slowly. She clenched her jaw, proceeding to widen her eyes. She carefully brought her index finger to her eye and held her breath. A knock at the door made her yelp and cause the contact to slide off her finger and into the sink. "Fuck!"

"Are you almost done?" a soft voice came from the other side of the door, "I really have to go to the bathroom." Sting gulped down a chuckle when Minerva glared at him. "Give me a second I'm almost done," Minerva stated as she pictured Yukino dancing her awkward 'got to pee' dance on the other side of the door. She picked up the fallen contact and splashed the contacts with liquid in the packaging.

She opened her eyes wide and steadied the contact on her finger. Sting watched intently as his milady pressed the contact onto her eye. "Victory!" she whispered when she blinked. Unfortunately, the contact still had many air bubbles in it and promptly folded and discarded itself onto the sink again. The blonde pressed a hand to his lips as Minerva stared down at the contact in shock.

"Minerva-san I really really have to go!" Yukino shyly exclaimed as she knocked once more. Another voice came from next to her, "Where's Sting-kun? He's not in his room." Sting recognized Lector's voice and smiled widely, "I'm-" A tan hand clamped itself down on his mouth as he tried to make his location known. Minerva growled, "Don't say anything." The blonde simply nodded as she let go.

Lector began to run around Yukino as she swayed on her tip toes, trying to hold in her bladder. Minerva dipped the contact into the liquid once more and gulped, leaning forward to try and push it into her eye. When it stuck she rolled her eyes around to get it to stick. Her vision was now 50% better and she silently threw a fist pump into the air. Sting smirked as he looked down at the woman celebrating the fact that she got her contact in.

Another knock came and the territory mage froze. "My memory serves me right in the fact that I am the one that is supposed to be in the bathroom right now," Rufus muttered from outside. Yukino shoved him away from the doorway and exclaimed, "Please let me go in! It's an emergency!" Lector ran around the two mages, yelling, "Sting-kun where are youuuuu!"

Minerva shoved a hand onto Sting's mouth one more time to keep him from calling out to his cat. Irritation was clear on her face as Rufus began to cite the bathroom schedule that he made many years ago. Yukino was still tiptoeing around to keep her from having an accident and Lector began to jump in the air in exasperation for his blonde partner. Sting crouched in the corner, depressed that he couldn't be with his partner.

Rogue's voice made Minerva drop her other contact as he knocked on the door, "What would you like for breakfast, milady?" She growled and picked up the soft contact, "Surprise me." "I can't do that," he muttered in confusion a Minerva always told him EXACTLY what she wanted in the morning. Yukino exclaimed, :Hurry up please!"

"...and I measured Orga's snoring and sleeping agenda with ours and he is promptly to be in the bathroom at 11:36 am, then it..." Rufus murmured as he explained all over again the schedule. Lector smacked himself into the wall while groaning, "Sting...kun!" Frosch began to cry from all the chaos around. Orga's increasingly loud snores weren't helping the situation either for gods sake!

Another soft knock came from the door and she slammed it open, making everyone freeze at the half blind woman in the bathroom doorway. Sting was right behind her with only a towel on and blushing madly. Yukino parted her lips to say something but thought better of it and clamped her mouth shut. The milady seethed of anger as she pointed to Yukino, "You! Go down to the other bathroom if you want to piss!" The blonde reached out and pulled her hand so she was now ACTUALLY pointing at the celestial mage.

"You! Shut the fuck up for once before I castrate you ass!" she yelled pointing in the general direction of Rufus. Once again, Sting pushed her hand to the right a bit so it was clear who she was pointing to. "You! Get me some french toast with blueberries on top!" she didn't even wait for Sting to lead her pointing to Rogue, since he did so promptly.

"You two! You guys are still supposed to be sleeping! Why are you up so early in the morning?!" she yelled at Lector and Frosch, allowing Sting to move her hand again. Orga walked out of his room upon the woman's screaming and widened his eyes when she pointed right at him (with Sting's help), "And YOU! Stop snoring so loudly! It's a miracle you haven't woken up the whole guild!"

Everyone scattered to their destinations as she panted softly, her hair a disarray. She slowly turned and pointed at Sting, "Youuuu! Get some damn clothes on!" He smirked down at her and interlaced his fingers with her hand, "Are you sure~?"

In a flash, her foot slid up and kicked him out of the bathroom. He slid down the wall upside down, watching as Minerva huffed out a sigh and slammed the door shut. "WHERE'S MY OTHER CONTACT?!" she shrieked only a few moments after.

Sting smirked as he played with the soft contact between his fingertips.

**Please review if you have the time :)**


End file.
